


between us now

by boadiceas



Series: polyamory drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Come Eating, Dom David, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Felching, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadiceas/pseuds/boadiceas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry has definitely had a lot of stressful moments in his life, but being denied an orgasm for over a week is slowly climbing to the top of his list.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	between us now

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something to celebrate my one year anniversary of being on AO3 so I came up with this additional one shot. It's pretty much filth. Oops. 
> 
> I'm happy that I was able to return and write more about these characters and their dynamic because I love them. There's most likely spelling and grammar errors so I'll come back and fix any mistakes. As always, this is a work of fiction and doesn't reflect Harry, Louis, or David in reality, and it's not intended to offend anyone.

Harry has definitely had a lot of stressful moments in his life, but being denied an orgasm for over a week is slowly climbing to the top of his list.  

He hasn't come in days and honestly, it wouldn't have bothered him so much if he had been extremely busy with album writing or recording songs. He's had times where he’s been too exhausted to even get hard during an entire week but those days, he was constantly exerting himself through his music.  

Now, though, he's on vacation with nothing to do and his cock has never been so painfully hard in his entire fucking life. It would seem that relieving himself is a pretty obvious solution, but sometimes he doesn't get to decide when or how he comes.  

Sometimes, Louis and David decide.  

Both men like to play a game often that involves teasing Harry until he's as wound up as a coiled wire, ready to snap but not exactly desperate enough to get on his knees and beg. Harry has to be pushed to that point and he loves it, he really does, but getting there is absolute hell.  

He loves begging. But David and Louis both know he won't do it without an authentic motive.  

They all had arrived in Malibu last week and instantly hit all of their favorite clubs and bars. They’d visited their close friends and went to the beach multiple times and Harry had even attended one of his manager’s weddings. Afterwards, David and Louis had took turns fucking him once they all came home slightly drunk and horny as hell, and that was the last time Harry had come since then.  

Harry sighs wistfully when he thinks about the memory. His dick gives a sympathetic twitch from where it's stiff in his joggers, probably crying silent tears.

In front of him from where he's relaxing on the bed, David and Louis move back and forth between the bathroom and the closet, getting ready for an album release party they're going to. They had been invited to bring a guest but Harry told them he wasn't in the mood to go.

He'd much rather stay at home and sulk about his neglected hard-on while eating popcorn and watching TV, _thank you very much_.  

“Baby, how do I look?”  

Harry looks up from where he's been examining his fingernails. Louis stands expectantly at the foot of the bed with his arms out, turning a couple of times so Harry can see everything. He looks absolutely gorgeous in the Burberry suit he's got on, the color bringing out his eyes and the material accentuating the curve of his lower back.

Harry nods approvingly and starts to chew on a fingernail out of sexual frustration. “You're beautiful,” he answers. Louis smiles at him, probably noticing the stiff bulge he's trying to hide, and goes to the closet to look for a pair of shoes.

As he goes in, David comes out of the bathroom and stands in front of the full length mirror they've got in their bedroom. He fixes his tie and Harry watches, mesmerized, as his strong hands efficiently manipulate the cloth into an organized knot.

He adjusts it a few times and then brushes the shoulders of his blazer, looking authoritative and delicious all at once. Harry wants to pull him into bed and make him forget about this stupid party.  

Louis returns with a pair of black shoes on his feet and goes to stand next to David at the mirror. Both men check themselves out for any stray pieces of fuzz or wrinkles. Louis adjusts his cuff links while David loosens the collar of his shirt. They both look impeccable and Harry has to subtly pull the duvet over his lap because none of this is fair at all.  

Harry is staring intently at the both of them when Louis catches him in the reflection of the mirror, winking playfully. Harry sticks his tongue out at him and Louis scoffs.  

"Are you sure you don't want to go?” David asks.

He turns to spare a glance at the younger boy, pouting slightly. Harry shakes his head.

“I'm sure. I'm just not in the mood tonight.” _Because all of my pent up energy is con_ _centrated in my cock,_ he wants to add.

Instead he says, “If you see Zayn, though, ask him if he's still coming over next weekend with Liam.” 

David nods and goes to the closet to find his own pair of shoes. Louis turns around and look across the room thoughtfully. He begins to pat around the duvet, no doubt probably searching for his phone.

Harry giggles quietly to himself because he's got it hiding underneath the blanket, right over his crotch. “Where the hell is my phone?” Louis grumbles. He lifts a couple of pillows away and turns around to go search in the bathroom.

When Harry notices him picking up David’s phone from the counter and calling his own number, he pushes the duvet away and slides the phone in the waistband of his joggers.  

The phone begins to ring and Louis comes back into the bedroom, looking around incredulously. When his eyes land on Harry’s crotch, he squints his eyes and, much to Harry’s delight, tries not to laugh. “You're a cheeky one,” Louis mumbles. He sits on the edge of the bed next to Harry and eyes the iPhone as it stops ringing.  

He simply looks at Harry’s crotch, trying not to grin at his obvious hard-on. Harry suddenly flushes under his gaze and quickly says, “You can have it back in exchange for a kiss.”  

Louis raises his eyebrows and looks into the boy’s bright, green eyes. Harry is lovely when he’s been on edge for over a week. He’ll have to wait a little longer, unfortunately.  

“Just a kiss?” Louis muses. When Harry nods, Louis leans closer and grips the back of his thick curls firmly. He pulls Harry’s head back so he’s forced to look at the ceiling, and only when he shuts his eyes does Louis latch his lips onto the smooth expanse of Harry’s neck.  

He sucks harshly, wanting his love bite to be a tender reminder of how much his boy is adored. Harry twitches in his grip and when Louis stops suckling to pull away, he smiles at Harry’s blushing face. The bruise looks gorgeous on his skin, as always, and he doesn't seem to notice when Louis pulls his iPhone out of his joggers.  

Louis places the phone in his jacket pocket and leans in again to kiss Harry on the lips. It's careful and sweet, nothing like the possessive mark that's now blooming on Harry’s throat, but Louis knows he loves whatever attention he's given.

It's not attention that's directed towards his cock but Harry can work with what he's got for now.  

“We’ll be home around eleven,” David says, coming to stand next to the bed. He looks at Louis and then Harry, grinning when he sees the mark on Harry’s neck. “Call us if you need anything,” he adds.

He brushes a curl behind Harry’s ear and leans down to kiss the boy tenderly on the mouth. Harry smiles into the kiss and sighs as they pull apart.  

“Yeah, yeah, I've got it. Now leave before you're late,” he mumbles.

Both men kiss him once more on each cheek and Harry giggles, climbing out of the bed to shoo the men away. He leads them downstairs and sees them to the door, watching with a twinge of sadness in his groin as they climb into the car. They wave before pulling out of the driveway and disappearing down the dimly lit street.

Harry sighs and goes back inside, closing the door behind him and attempting to ignore the sad twitch of his cock in his joggers. He's so pathetic sometimes. _But he hasn't come in over a week._

Surely that makes him the best boyfriend in the world. He already knows Louis and David have something planned for later, though, so he can't act too upset when he’ll probably be fucked in a couple of hours.  

*

An hour later, Harry is reverently watching _Chopped_ with a bowl of popcorn at his side. He's really comfortable – he had ditched his joggers for a pair of red panties and the silk blanket he's got draped over his lap feels nice on his bare skin. On the other side of the couch, his phone sits quietly. 

He sees it light up with a notification from the corner of his eye, picking it up and checking who the message is from. He laughs when he sees the picture Louis has sent of himself, David, and Zayn attempting to hold up a very drunk Liam for a picture.  

Harry types a reply.  

 _is_ _he alive??_  

Harry watches as the message bubble pops up, Louis texting back immediately.  

 _not sure_ _…_  

A couple of seconds pass.  

 _he_ _won’t_ _be in a minute if he vomits on my shoes_  

Harry receives another picture and giggles quietly to himself. Liam is leaning heavily against the bar with his head in his hands, looking as if he's had too many shots. Harry would feel sympathetic for him but he doesn't.

He takes a picture of the TV with his long legs in the foreground, wrapped in the silk blanket and looking rather pretty. He sends it to Louis.  

 _I wouldn't vomit on your_ _shoes xx_  

He adds a kissing emoji for good measure, watching as the typing bubble appears, then quickly disappears. He snacks on the popcorn and ignores the television, waiting patiently for Louis to text back.  

 _what’re you wearing, baby?_  

Harry smiles to himself, feeling triumphant. He's definitely going to get Louis and David home before eleven. He takes another picture, this one only displaying his toned stomach and stiff cock. His pink, leaking head peeks out from the red lace of the panties and it's a stark contrast between his tanned skin and tattooed laurels.

He sends it to both Louis and David. A minute later, David replies. Harry knows him and Louis are probably sitting at the bar, opting to drink and talk about all of the people at the party they don't like.

They're also probably talking about what to do with him once they get home.  

 _Go upstairs and put your collar on._  

Harry’s cock twitches excitedly when he reads the words. Then he frowns and types something out quickly.  

 _which_ _one?_  

He sets the popcorn away and turns the TV off, getting up to stretch his legs and run his hands down his belly. He tries not to moan when the tip of his cock rubs the skin above his belly button.

Beneath him, his phone lights up again with another notification. This time, it's from Louis.  

 _the red one, sweetheart_ _x_  

There's a kissing emoji and Harry smiles to himself. He goes upstairs to the bedroom and digs around under the bed for their toy box. When he finds it and pulls it out, he fishes for his red collar with the silver heart buckle.  

He goes to the bathroom and puts his long hair up in a bun so it doesn't get in the way. Then, he takes the collar and wraps it around his throat so it sits comfortably against his Adam’s apple.

Louis’ love bite is still visible behind the red leather, and that makes him more than happy. When the collar is fitted nicely around his neck, he turns around to check himself out in the mirror and pulls his black t-shirt up so he can see the swell of his arse. He looks gorgeous, truth be told. 

He shakes his hips in front of the mirror, confidence growing with every passing second. He can see why Louis and David are obsessed with his body – he takes care of it really well and, along with the androgynous features of his long hair and muscular thighs, his body is unique.

He really loves the body he has and he's happy David and Louis love it, too.  

Harry takes his hair down to rearrange it into a ponytail, fixing it so his curls sit neatly atop his head. When he's satisfied with how he looks, he takes his phone and goes into the bedroom. He kneels in front of the full length mirror against the wall and shuffles so his stiff cock is prominent under the lace and against his tummy.

His thighs are tucked together and he rests one hand over his chest, using the other to hold his phone up and take a photo. When he's taken a couple photos of himself sticking his tongue out and finds one that he's satisfied with, he adds a filter and sends it to David and Louis.

He sits back on his haunches, fingering the collar mindlessly as he waits for a reply. A message comes five minutes later when he's moved from the bedroom floor to the bed. He picks up his phone, seeing it's from David.  

 _Get your vibe and open yourself up. We'll be home in ten._  

Harry tosses his phone aside, not needing any convincing after that text message, and leans over the bed to pull out the toy box again. He delves towards the bottom, smiling triumphantly when he finds his thick vibrator. He shoves the box back under the bed and opens their side drawer to grab a bottle of lube.

When he settles back onto the bedspread on his stomach, he makes a quick decision to leave his panties on. He coats his fingers with the cold liquid and, pulling the cloth of his underwear aside, begins to rub the pad of his index finger over his tight hole.  

He bites his lip as he rubs, extremely focused on the pressure of his finger and the accompanying thrill of imagining David and Louis coming home and seeing him like this.

 _Seeing him being a good boy and following orders._ Maybe they would be so pleased with him that they'd refrain from teasing him for too long. He's been waiting for over a week, after all.  

Harry tries to ignore the maddening sensation of his panties rubbing along the shaft of his cock every time he grinds his hips down into the bed. After a minute, his long finger slips into his wet hole easily and he groans when it fills him up.

He fucks back onto his hand and ruts forward into the mattress, eyes squeezing shut when his cock becomes painfully hard and leaks against his tummy. He glances down momentarily and quickly regrets it when he sees how flushed his cock is, pretty against the lace of the underwear and damp where his precome has dribbled all over his skin. He eases his finger out of his arse to drench more lube all over his hand, eagerly inserting three back in and getting accustomed to the stretch.

He hasn't been fucked in over a week and he has a feeling he's in for a treat with David and Louis tonight, so he takes his time. Once a couple of minutes have passed and three fingers begin to feel like they're not enough, Harry coats the vibrator with lube and positions it against his loose hole.

He keeps his panties pulled aside and pointedly ignores the fact that he wants to ruin them so David and Louis will be proud of him when they come home. Harry eases the toy inside slowly, breathing heavily against the pillow and concentrating on not coming when inch by inch is gradually sheathed in him. It's nothing compared to a real cock but he has to work with what he has.

Besides, it doesn't even bother him because once he turns the dial on the toy and it begins buzzing dangerously close to his prostate, he whines and forgets about anything else. 

His wrist cramps with the motion of fucking the vibe into his hole over and over but the pleasure eclipses the pain. He moves backwards enthusiastically, moaning quietly as the vibrations travel from his toes to his head and back again.

Harry feels hot all over and the pressure in his cock is unbearable, but he always keeps the vibe away from his sensitive bundle of nerves and he _definitely_ doesn't even think about touching his cock. He might like misbehaving sometimes but tonight, he's following whatever command is given to him because he needs to come from a pair of hands that aren't his own.  

"Enjoying yourself?" 

Harry startles at the voice, turning his head on the pillow to look behind him. Louis is standing at the doorway, arms crossed, but his eyes are calculating as they travel over Harry's body and land where he's stopped fucking himself with the vibrator.

David stands behind him, looking bemused, and licks his lips. Harry goes to pull the vibe out of his loose hole but David makes a sound of disapproval, walking around Louis to come stand at the foot of the bed. He takes his time with unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his belt.

"Don't take it out," he says quietly.

Louis starts taking off his own clothes as well, and Harry is close to moaning embarrassingly loud when both men are watching him reverently whilst stroking themselves to hardness, the vibrator still buzzing in his arse.  

Louis is the first to kneel on the bed and come up behind him, legs fitting against the back of Harry's thighs naturally. The contact of their heated skin causes Harry to whimper and close his eyes. He feels like he hasn't been touched in ages and now Louis' cock is barely rubbing against his cheek.  

Louis leans over to admire Harry's face and his eyes light up when he notices the collar around his neck. 

"Beautiful," he murmurs.

He slides a hand up the curve of Harry's back and grips his ponytail hard, pulling the boy up against his chest and latching his mouth to the junction of his shoulder. With his other hand, he swats Harry's lubed hand away and keeps the vibrator tucked firmly into his arse so the boy trembles in his hold. David kneels on the bed also and comes to sit in front of Harry.

He kisses all over the boy's chest and sucks on a nipple harshly, pulling the nub into his mouth and tugging on it between his teeth. 

Harry shakes and cries out, "Fuck!"  

Louis shoves the vibe deeper into Harry so it nudges his prostate and makes him sag towards David. Louis takes Harry's wrists in one hand and holds them tightly against his lower back as he continues to shift the vibrator around, never resting fully against the boy's prostate and driving him mad.

David sucks on his opposite nipple and lets his hands drift down the plane of Harry's abdomen, moving deliberately towards his trapped cock. He lets the pad of his thumb press down on the tip of Harry's messy dick, making him moan. 

"Please...please..." Harry mumbles, mind somewhere else.  

"What is it, baby?" David asks. He presses again on Harry's slit and more precome drips out, sliding down the tip of his cock to pool near the waistband of his dirty underwear.  

Harry's breathing is labored but he manages to say, softly, "Want to come...fuck, please." 

He grinds his hips back into Louis' insistent hand and rests his head on David's shoulder, feeling completely overwhelmed.

He's been waiting for so long but he still won't come without permission from either of the men.  

Louis bites his shoulder again and sucks another love bite into his skin. Then, he bites Harry's earlobe and asks in a hushed voice, "How badly do you want to come, Harry? Is it bad enough that you'd do anything for it?"

Harry nods without hesitation. He feels like he's going to die if he doesn't come in the next five minutes from either David or Louis' hands.

Louis chuckles into the crook of his neck, his breath hot against Harry's skin.

"You're such a good boy for us, sweetheart. So, so good. Don't worry, we'll take care of you." Louis proves his point by pushing the vibrator in far enough so that it rests heavily against Harry's prostate, unmoving, making the boy's thighs quiver and his fingers flex from the heavenly rush of heat in his tummy.

He's going to come so hard and when David grips the tip of his slick cock and leans forward to lick into his mouth, Harry does exactly that.  

"Oh, my god," he whines, spurting thick ropes of come over David's fist and gyrating backwards into Louis' firm hold. Louis keeps the vibe stuffed in Harry's arse, buzzing insistently against his prostate as David milks him.

When there's no more come and Harry begins to whimper at the over sensitivity, Louis carefully pulls the vibrator out and sets it aside. He holds Harry by the collar and David helps to turn and lay the boy down on his back, arms resting above his head and legs bent at the knees. Louis shuffles to sit on his haunches in between Harry's legs as David hovers above his head.

Both men stroke over their cocks, heavy breaths matching Harry's as he glances from the cock near his face to the cock between his legs. Harry reaches up and pushes David's hand away, gripping onto his cock and easing it into his mouth. He moans as precome hits his tongue and slides down his throat, followed by the thick length of David's dick.

As Harry runs his tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock and gives kitten licks to the wet tip, he spreads his legs wider and hopes Louis understands what he wants. 

Louis pulls his panties aside and teases the tip of his hard cock against Harry's loose hole, making Harry jerk his hips upwards in delight. It's like Louis can read his mind sometimes and he loves it.  

Louis slides his cock in carefully, releasing a loud sigh when his thighs are flush against Harry's arse. He begins to fuck the boy steadily and watches with regard as Harry puts his mouth to good use.

"So lovely, baby," Louis says. 

David thumbs over the spot in Harry's throat affectionately where his cock is working itself in and out, and Harry wants to kiss both men from all of the praise they're giving him. He feels light-headed with it, mouth and arse filled to the brim with thick cock.

His eyes begin to water when Louis grips onto his thighs securely and pounds into him, a tear finally rolling down his cheek when David clutches onto Harry's ponytail and uses his pink lips and panting mouth to rub his cock up against.  

Surprisingly, Harry is the first one to come. He hadn't even realized that his cock was achingly hard again from where it was still trapped in his panties, but he cries out when Louis finds his spot and causes a wave of blossoming heat to overcome his body.

David strokes over his spit-slick cock and comes all over Harry's face, some of it landing in the boy's mouth and dripping down his chin. Louis comes last and grunts as he shoves his cock in Harry's wet opening and empties inside of him, rocking back and forth as the intense heat in his stomach dissolves into his groin.

"Fuck, Harry..." he hisses. 

Harry has an arm over his face as Louis carefully pulls out and leans down to kiss him everywhere on his chest.

David kisses his head and moves around so he's laying next to Harry, watching the boy curiously. He looks at Louis and they smile at each other. 

"Let us see, sweetheart," Louis says, coaxing Harry to put his arm down.

When he does, David instantly moves in to lick some of his own come off of the corner of Harry's lip. Harry smiles to himself and tries not to giggle because of how ridiculously happy he feels.

Louis kisses from his chest down to his hips, finally taking Harry's ruined panties off and tossing them to the floor. He bends Harry's legs at the knee and begins to lick his own come out of the boy's hole, David doing the same to Harry's mouth. Harry moans softly, hands coming up to tangle in David's hair as both men lick him and clean their come off of him.  

When they're finished, David continues to kiss him languidly while Louis goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower. He gets in and starts to wash himself, smiling when David and Harry join him five minutes later.

Harry closes his eyes as David washes his hair for him and scrubs him down with soap. "I'm sleepy," he mumbles.

David kisses him on the corner of his mouth and gets a towel for him once Louis shuts off the water.

"Me too, baby. But we'll sleep in tomorrow," he reassures. They all dry off and swap between brushing their teeth and putting pajamas on.

Louis changes the bed sheets and once Harry sees that he's done, he jumps under the covers and puts a pillow over his head. Louis shakes his head and laughs, climbing in behind Harry and getting under the duvet also. He wraps his arms around Harry's waist and smells his clean hair.

David comes in from the bathroom eventually and shuts the lights off before climbing in also and settling in front of Harry. He kisses what he hopes is Harry's mouth but the boy giggles quietly.

"That was my nose," he whispers.  

"I know. That's what I was aiming for," David says. Harry laughs at him again but David doesn't feel embarrassed at all.  

"Go to sleep," Louis groans. He crowds closer into Harry's hair and tries to squint at David in the darkness. "Some of us actually value our sleep, you know."  

Even though he can't see it, Louis knows David is rolling his eyes at him. David shuffles closer to the warmth of Harry's body and tangles his legs with the boy's. 

He leans in to whisper into Harry's ear, "He's a bit of a wanker, isn't he?"  

Harry laughs unabashedly when Louis hears him and reaches over to try and twist David's nipple in the dark, but it's hard to see anything. Both men can only attempt to pinch or inflict some sort of pain on each other.  

"Boys," Harry berates. "No one except me will get any type of sleep in this bed tonight. Both of you can go sleep on the couch....together," he adds as an afterthought.

They instantly stop messing around and Harry smiles. "Thank you."  

Louis kisses his shoulder and David caresses his hand. It's quiet except for the steady beats of their hearts and the gentle sound of Harry's voice as he whispers, "I love you." Both men hold him tighter and they fall asleep that way, feeling safe and sated in an important sense that no one else can provide for them.  


End file.
